mariahcareyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caution (album)
|recorded start = January|recorded end = August 2018|studio = Various|genre = R&B|length = 38:26|label = Epic Records|producer = Mariah Carey Lido Skrillex Poo Bear Timbaland Angel Lopez Federico Vindver Nineteen85 DJ Mustard Shea Taylor|single 1 = GTFO|single 1 released = |single 2 = With You|single 2 link = |single 2 released = October 4, 2018|single 3 = A No No|single 3 released = }} Caution is Mariah's 15th studio album. The album was released on November 16th, 2018, through Epic Records. Album Background The first time Mariah mentioned her new album was in March 2017, in an interview with W Magazine. Throughout late 2017, and into 2018, Mariah posted many photos of herself in the studio, implying she was working on the album. In June 2018, she talked about her new music and album on Jimmy Kimmel. In August 2018, during her residency "The Butterfly Returns", she said that she would finish the album later that month. Later in that same month, she teased a photoshoot for a "secret project" which was later revealed as the cover artwork shoot, and for the music video of the first single, "GTFO". On September 12th 2018, Mariah announced "GTFO" as the first promotional single for Caution. Singles On September 13th, 2018, Mariah released the promotional single "GTFO". The song peaked at #2 on US iTunes and #1 on the Global iTunes chart. On October 4th, 2018, Mariah released the lead single for Caution titled "With You". The song peaked at #4 on US iTunes and #3 on the Global iTunes chart. It was also her first lead single not to chart in the Billboard Hot 100, despite having a decent radio performance. On October 18th 2018, Mariah released the promotional single, "The Distance" that featured Ty Dolla $ign, which peaked at #61 on iTunes. On October 31st, 2018, Mariah released the 3rd promotional single for the album, titled "A No No". In February 2019, it was revealed that "A No No" would be the 2nd single from the album that would be released on radio on March 4. Promotion Mariah did a number of promotional performances to support the album starting from April of 2018. In April, she appeared on a couple of YouTube segments. In June of 2018, she appeared on the Jimmy Kimmel show to promote her Las Vegas residency, but also talked about the album. In the same month, she appeared on Lorraine UK, as well as RTL in Germany in support of her Christmas shows. On September 13th 2018, she released the first promotional single, "GTFO", with its music video arriving a day later. A week after its release, she appeared on the "iHeart Radio Music Festival", where she performed a medley of her hits and "GTFO". On October 4th 2018, she released "With You". On October 9th, she performed the song at the American Music Awards, releasing its music video the same day. In November, she also appeared on the "Tmall 11.11 Global Shopping Festival" to perform her hits "Emotions" and "Hero". During release week, she appeared on many radio and TV interviews, most notably,"Jimmy Fallon", "The Elvis Duran Show", "Genius", "Watch What Happens Live", "Kelly and Ryan" and "TRL". On November 16th, she performed "The Distance (ft. Ty Dolla $ign)" on the Jimmy Fallon show, releasing its lyric video on the same day. On November 19th, she performed "With You" on "Good Morning America" as part of promotion for the album. She also released a lyric video for "A No No" a few weeks later. Tracklist 1. GTFO (3:27) 2. With You (3:48) 3. Caution (3:15) 4. A No No (3:08) 5. The Distance (3:28) 6. Giving Me Life (feat. Sick Rick & Blood Orange) (6:08) 7. One Mo' Gen (3:25) 8. 8th Grade (4:48) 9. Stay Long Love You (feat. Gunna) (3:01) 10. Portrait (4:01) Japan Bonus Tracks: 11. Runway (3:41) 12. Runway (feat. KOHH) (3:41) Commercial Performance "Caution" debuted at #5 on the Billboard Hot 200, selling 51,000 copies in its first week. "Caution" also debuted at #1 on the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, and the Billboard R&B Albums chart. "Caution" debuted at #4 on the Billboard Digital Albums Chart. "Caution" also debuted at #4 on the Top Album Sales chart. The album has sold 191.000 copies (100,000 in the US) worldwide as of February 2019. Unreleased Songs * "Angel's Cry" was named by Carey at the Genius interview, but any other information on the song remains unknown. * "Roc n' Roe" is a song recorded with her kids, Monroe and Moroccan, and written by Carey. She first mentioned the song in her Jimmy Kimmel interview in June of 2018, describing the whole situation around its recording. She said that it doesn't have a title yet that is why she has just been calling it "Roc n' Roe". More recently in an interview in November, she said that she is reluctant to release it because the kids sound a lot younger, but she might release it eventually some time after the album's release. * "Runway (ft KOHH)" is only available on the Japanese version of "Caution". * Rumors circulated around of a remix for "A No No" featuring Cardi B, Lil' Kim, and Missy Elliot, but Cardi recently has denied any involvement in the track. * None of Jermaine Dupri’s tracks made the final cut of the album. However, he has been producing remixes for the album. Category:Albums